Morning Dew
by DarkReno-kun
Summary: Yet another The Demon Hunter spinoff. Told as seen by another Hunter's eyes.


This story is a spin-off of The Demon Hunter, by Laeedil. It's about the same story told by someone else's point of view.

**Read **

_The Demon Hunter_** for Jake's POV, **

_The Origin of Marcus_** for Marcus's POV and **

_Hazardous_** for my dear Hazara's POV. **

_Morning Dew_** is told by Otomo. **

**Sorry I didn't send you the beta version, Laeedil, but I wanted to post this as soon as I could. Sorry I'm late!**

**Morning Dew**

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

We were quite young. And even though we were far younger than every other operating ninja/mercenary of the village we happened to have skills that could compete with those of the most experienced teams. And we would win the dispute.

I laughed with my friends – who were also my relatives and teammates – as we returned from yet another successful mission. But we silenced as we saw tongues of flame licking the cold horizon of the night. The wind carried a feeling of death. The five of us ran as fast as we could towards our village.

And froze on our tracks as we saw it burning. Houses, trees and people alight in flames. Tens, maybe a about a hundred of _creatures_ played in the fire. Creatures. They couldn't be human, in spite of their human-like forms there was no way those _things_ could be human. They laughed as they destroyed the lifeless bodies of men, women and children alike. They violated female corpses. They fed on the flesh of those who had fallen, not seeming to mind that sometimes they chewed the flesh of their own kind.

That was the first time I saw such a depiction of Hell on Earth. And it was not long until we separated, our blood boiling, and tried to kill as many of them as we could, to find as many survivors as we could, as silently as we could. Apart from the four of us and the invasors, there was no one alive. No one. There were weapons and dead creatures next to each body of those of our clan.

And soon the creatures found us. Despite the obvious disadvantage we killed many of them. Most of Claus's golden hair was now tinted deep red but he didn't let go of his weapons and kept fighting. Maiku protected his sister from sharp claws. Miina, in return, saved him from the blade of a sword. Midori's _nunchaku_ defended her and attacked her enemies at the same time. I, too, fought, but my mind was so full of anger I would never remember how many I killed or how hurt I was. My parents were here. Rika was here.

All I know is I heard a child's cry. Amidst the creatures.

"Aruvis," Claus called out, recognizing his little sister's voice. There was a survivor. He tried to reach out for her. Almost desperately. And the creatures noticed he had lost his balance. Our concentration was broken, and then it became too late to fight back.

I woke up and found myself tied to a tree. It was still night, and the village was still burning. I was hurt, and had lost a lot of blood from a wound in my arm. All of my weapons had been taken away from me, and as I looked around I saw Midori and Maiku had their hands and legs tied up and were lying on the ground. They seemed to have been punched and kicked to unconsciousness. Two creatures held Claus to the ground as he yelled at a third creature standing a few feet from him. It had its back to me but I could clearly see strands of long, pale gold hair.

My eyes widened. Was that creature holding Aruvis?

There was a scream, and then blood everywhere. Claus's sister had been killed in front of his eyes. He was too shocked to react.

I don't know clearly what happened to him after that, because many of those creatures surrounded me and blocked my vision. I heard screams and laughter. I recognized Miina's voice, and as I wondered what those creatures were doing to her anger built up inside me.

And those around me liked it. They brought someone inside the circle. I swallowed hard. That was Rika. Her long black hair was covered in dry blood, most of her clothes were rent, and her navy blue eyes deprived of the life and determination they once had.

There were torture instruments in their clawed hands, and even though I had never really used those I knew how they worked. I knew what they could do to someone. And that made it worse.

I tried as hard as I could to break free, I had to help the others, I had to help her. They dragged Rika to the opposite side of the tree so I wouldn't be able to see her, and my eyes only met hers for a brief moment before she turned hers away, ashamed.

I was cut, broken and burnt for who knows how long. I didn't hear as much as a wince from the girl I loved. At first I could hear occasional screams from the others, but dawn came and the screams ceased. Were they dead? All I wanted was to get out of there. But I knew I couldn't. I knew I wouldn't. I'd die there as soon as those creatures had enough of my pain.

And they seemed to never have enough. When my body was done for they decided to destroy what was left of my mind and will.

The bodies of both Maiku and his fiancée Midori were laid in front of me. And torn apart. Their expressions were frozen. Their blank eyes stared at me while their flesh was ripped apart and eaten.

Soon the heads of my teammates were on the ground before me, followed shortly by Aruvi's. Their faces, their eyes…

I knew they would bring Rika too, and I feared that moment the most. A body fell in front of me, stained hair brushing against my feet. It was all cut. Maimed. It didn't breathe, it didn't move. I was despaired. That was Rika. Blood poured down from her wrists.

Then those monsters got tired of me. I was going to be next, and I thanked the heavens for it. I would feel no more, I would forget it all.

But I thanked too soon. Three people came, and quickly killed all of the remaining creatures. Even though I was dizzy I tried to keep my eyes open and look as bloodied bodies fell around the three. One of them used a gun, another was a sword adept, and the other one used his fists.

That was all I could register before everything darkened.

I wake up in my room in the Titan's Tower, sweat all over my face. I've had the same dream again. Though I am already over what happened years ago, when I still had a home to go back to, those images are engraved in my mind and I remember them when I sleep.

And to think two of my rescuers were killed when the warrants were put up a few months ago...

I sit up and look around. I still haven't gotten used to this room… it's almost as if I'm a lodger, a stranger. Which I actually am.

I rub my temples, trying to stop the headache that's getting stronger each passing minute, and stand up. I put my Titan uniform on. It is similar to the clothes I wore as a Hunter, but not as comfortable.

The sun hasn't risen yet, but I won't go back to sleep. I wouldn't rest, so it's better to train for a while before Nightwing wakes up. When he does, I'll either leave the room or stay to practice with him. It's no use… even though both of us are strong each one of us has his own rhythm, his own speed, his own movements. We tire more than it'd be best, and that affects our work as Titans.

As Titans…

I chose to protect Raven in Jake's absence, I chose to leave the other Hunters and come to Jump City, to become a Titan, to protect these people. I don't regret the promise I made, I don't regret any of the things I did.

I just feel out of place. I don't belong here. The Titans are yet to get over Jake's death… I suppose they still feel like Jake will come back anytime. Though that hope is fading, I often see them (mostly Raven) looking outside at the slightest hint of movement, as if they expect a blood-soaked, grinning Jake to knock at the door and apologize he's late.

I can't blame them. It took me almost a year to fully understand I was the last one of the Blue-Eyed, stop looking for any survivors that might have escaped and settled somewhere else, and finally join the Organization. Whether it was because I refused to believe all of the best-skilled clan could have disappeared from earth in a single night or because deep inside I hoped Fate hadn't been unfair enough to allow only me to survive, I'm still not sure.

"Up here so early?" I hear someone asking me.

I sheathe my katana – a souvenir from a battle I won a long time ago – and turn around to face Nightwing.

"I was merely warming up for the day," I explain.

"Oh…" he mutters distractedly as he takes his shoes off before stepping in. Nightwing once mentioned the discomfort he feels whenever he trains with shoes. "I hardly think any strong villain will show up for some time, though, so why don't you take the day off?"

I look at him with a hint of curiosity.

"I mean," he says "The only times you go out is when we fight crime or when the whole team goes out, so I thought, well…"

"I appreciate your concern, but I must refuse your offer," I say in my usual flat tone. "Has anyone else awakened yet,"

He shakes his head.

"I will prepare the breakfast then," I state and leave the room.

The Titans used to try to make me a part of their team, but I remained carefully distant from them. I fight by their side, but I am not one of them. It doesn't really bother me, and as soon as they understood that their vain attempts ceased. And they felt more comfortable around me.

It didn't take too long for me to adjust to their personalities and voices, to their rhythm and hierarchy. Before I noticed, I was used to Beast Boy occasional (?) nonsense, Cyborg's ranting, Terra's giggles, Jinx's musical tastes, Starfire's wisdom and naivety, Nightwing's workaholicism, and Raven's silence. Yet I couldn't feel close to them.

Of course I protect them whenever I have to, but there is no real bond. Not when I already have mine, not when I don't want to risk losing it. This situation might change if I stay here for an extended period of time, but right now I could say I'm living in a dream. Living in it but sure I'll wake up in my pine-scented room inside the hideout I've came to know so well.

The breakfast is ready, different dishes varying from sweet to sour according to everyone's tastes. Beast Boy is the first one to come downstairs, smiling when he notices the soy milk on the table.

"'Morning,"

"Good morning," I reply as I walk over to the couch. The muscles of my shoulders are sore… maybe I deserve some rest after all. Starfire and Jinx are the next to come down, followed shortly by Terra. Cyborg, surprisingly enough, takes another half hour to finally come for breakfast. Nightwing will come after he's done with his matinal training, and Raven won't leave her room until lunchtime.

I notice a book lying by my side on the couch. "Nostradamus's Prophecies". Since I'd have nothing else to do except to arbitrate Cyborg's and Beast Boy's virtual matches I decide to take it to my room and read it.

Time flies by and before I notice I am halfway done with the book. When I'm about to continue my reading, someone knocks on my door. I open it to meet Starfire.

"Friend Otomo!"

"Yes?"

"You have visitors!"

I look at her with confusion.

"Please come to the room of living," she smiles. I just nod and follow her downstairs, still confused. Who woul-

I freeze as I hear familiar voices coming from the living room. Very familiar voices I've grown to miss over these six weeks.

Daria chats with Terra and Jinx. Altair cheers for Beast Boy as he is beaten up by Cyborg's fighter. Etana listens to Nightwing as he throws a complete verbal report of the city's situation on her.

"Here he is," Starfire announces. The three Hunters snap out of their current activities and, begging the Titans' excuse, take me by my arms and drag me outside.

Altair closes the door behind us.

"What are you d-" I start, but am cut off by Daria.

"Hey, hey, hey, no questions ninja boy!" she says, smiling.

"We came to visit you, silly, we wanted to see how you were doing here with the Titans," Altair smiles.

"Yeah, and I must say they still don't look too well…" Etana muses, her emerald eyes lost in the horizon before they turn back to me. "… but you do! What, is the food here better than the one you had back then?"

"It would be wrong to state otherwise…" I say calmly yet teasingly.

"Hey!" Daria protests, pretending to be hurt. "That's an insult! I used to do all the cooking, and it tasted GREAT!"

"But anyway… we have permission to take you out today!" Altair says.

"You know I cannot 'go out'"

"Aw, c'mon!" she insists.

"Take us to the rooftop then!" Daria says.

I give them something they would call a smile and open the door, motioning for them to go in first.

0o0o0o0

The breeze is nice and the sky is clear. Crystal blue. Altair stretches, having the breeze play with her hair before she sits down. She mutters something about how I have a magnificent view of the water, sky and city from here.

"As good as having you here is, should you not be working?" I ask, still curious about the reasons that brought these three here.

They exchange looks.

"Weeell… the whole team got this day off." Daria says.

"And I'm here because I'm just stubborn," Altair speaks "I wasn't allowed to stay in your team… there's still a lot of work for me to do. I'm trying to get transferred to this area, though."

"Sorry if there are people missing, Otomo… but, hey, we've got something for you," Etana says, sounding a little sad as she speaks the first sentence. Daria hands me a small box. I take it.

"Why?"

Etana looks at me and the other two laugh and embrace me. She sighs.

"_Because_ it's your birthday, ninja boy!"

My eyes widen a bit. My birthday… I had completely forgotten about it. Not that there's anything special to it, though…

"We know no one's really I the mood for celebrating…" Daria starts.

"But we couldn't just leave you alone," Altair completes. "Even though it doesn't look like you _knew _your birthday was today…"

I chuckle. "Is it that obvious?"

"It IS! Now open your gift, c'mon!"

I unwrap the box and fold the paper carefully before placing it by my side. When I open the box I find the gift to be a thin silver chain with a coin-like pendant. There's our Hunter team symbol carved on one side – something that reminds me of a dreamcatcher – and a crescent moon on the other. A crescent moon, huh?

"Thank you."

Daria takes the gift from my hands and puts it around my neck, saying something about how hard it was to find a necklace that didn't look feminine, and how they thought I would like the crescent moon and how she hoped I had liked the gift.

I did like it, but instead of talking back I fix my gaze on Etana. She is hiding something.

I hesitate a bit before asking something that's been on my mind for quite some time.

"How is she?"

Etana looks away and Daria goes silent. I sigh. What did she do now?

"Well… It's been five weeks since the last time she killed." Etana says after a moment's hesitation.

I cringe. Five weeks… that's too long for her. Too long.

"We've kept her locked in her room for four weeks for lack of demons she could kill, and the only thing that kept her from kil- harming Etana today was the mention of a hellgate."

"It wasn't her fault…" Etana says. I listen, silent. I wish I was there with her. It seems I'm always absent when I could do something. I know there isn't much I could've done, but I really need her close to me. Within my sight range. Five weeks with no kill? It must've driven her insane to the point of killing Etana if it'd make everything stop. Her addiction to death keeps her from being herself.

My hands turn to fists. It's all because of the demon… the one which lusted after her. The thought of him almost having her as his mate disgusts me. The thoughts of him of him cursing her with poison and bloodlust so she cannot belong to anyone – but him – makes me sick. He _marked_ her, so demons weaker than him don't dare to lay a finger on her if the purpose is not just her death.

"But Hazie isn't here because we let her go after demons! I believe she's already had her share of kills for today, so she should be fine by now…" Etana says.

Fine? For how long? How long until she breaks and falls apart? How long until she is completely out of reach? How long until I lose forever something I've never had?

Altair nods, agreeing with Etana.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, Otomo. Next time we come to visit you she'll be with us!"

I give her a half-hearted smile. "I believe you," I say, actually believing in her words. "But I also believe you have not come here to sit at the top of the Titan's Tower. I cannot go too far leaving Raven behind, but I do know of a nice place I could take you. I can have a very nice view of the Tower from that place, and I can be back in a minute should anything happen.

I stand. "Would you ladies come with me?"

Etana smiles and Daria jumps to her feet.

"Is there karaoke there?" she asks. I nod.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?

0o0o0o0

It is already dark and silent when I return to the Tower, having enjoyed almost a whole day in the Huntresses' company. They left a few hours ago, not wanting to keep me from "work" and having to get Altair home before they could return to the Hideout, but I decided to stay away a litte longer and sat on the water's edge where I could have a perfect view from the Titan's Tower. The wind was pleasantly cold and humid.

I felt incomplete. I also felt guilty I spent almost a whole day off. The Titans neither left the Tower the entire day nor they called me so I suppose they didn't miss me. However, I still felt like I had to be there. I hoped Jake would forgive me should I have committed a mistake.

I watched as, one by one, the lights in the Tower went out. A few remained though I wasn't sure who they belonged to. I decided to go back when only three lights were on.

I enter the Tower, and it is completely silent. In spite of the few lights that are on, I doubt anyone's awake. Except maybe for Raven, she's usually the last Titan to fall asleep.

I lock the Tower down and silently walk up the stairs towards the room they gave to me.

I bathe and put a dark blue shirt and jeans on, and then lie on my bed staring at the ceiling and waiting for an inexistent sleep to come. Many things happened today, and I received a lot of information. Maybe it was too much, now I'm preoccupied. Is Hazara truly fine by now?

It is almost midnight when a phone rings quietly in my room. It is a secret line installed here in the Tower in case there was information the Organization needed to give me, or any Hunter needed to make contact.

I pick the phone up before it rings again. The person on the other side speaks before I do.

"Happy birthday, Otomo," comes a female's voice. A voice that never escaped those lips when anyone else is present, a voice that only talks inside our minds when those cold hands touch us. It's Hazara.

I smile. "Thank you,"

That was the voice I needed so much to hear. There's something bothering her, however, so I frown.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

She tries to sound normal, but sadness revels itself in her tone. "No," she whispers, I hear her sitting down. "Nothing is wrong."

I sigh. I can tell she feels alone. And I'm not there.

"Are you keeping up with your training?" I ask.

She chuckles sadly and mutters a quiet "I apologize, but it is just too hard to train when there isn't a strong opponent."

Hazara is silent for a moment.

"I almost killed Etana today," she says, sounding absent-minded and slightly disturbed.

"So I was told."

"Maybe I should go away,"

"Please do not,"

"It will only get worse; I will soon be a threat"

"You will not, you will fight it,"

She sighs and says nothing for the following minute.

"It is an awfully quiet night," her voice finally comes.

"Indeed,"

**Phew! This was long! And just to tell you people, other chapters will be shorter. Review, please!**


End file.
